trucksimfandomcom-20200214-history
DLC
There have been two major DLC releases for ETS2: Going East! and the all anticipated Scandinavia DLC. There are also some packs that are sold to buy everything together instead of the effort of separately buying them, I will list them as well at the bottom. Going East! Going East expands the game world with three new territories: Poland, Slovakia and Hungary bringing 13 new cities including Warsaw, Krakow, Ostrava, Budapest, Kosice and more! The expansion features many kilometers of new challenging roads that include narrow roads, mountain passes and roads under repair to test your driving skills like never before. * Over 20 hours of driving to explore all the new areas in the game world. * 13 new cities including Warsaw, Krakow, Ostrava, Budapest, Kosice and more... * Many kilometers of challenging narrow roads, mountain passes, and roads under repair to test your driving skill. ----------------------------------------------------¦ The DLC costs €'9.95' ---- ¦ EXTERNAL LINKS: BUY NOW BUY ON STEAM RE-DOWNLOAD Scandinavia Get ready for the largest and most exciting DLC for Euro Truck Simulator 2 so far. This map expansion features Sweden, Norway and Denmark, with mile upon mile of scenic roads and numerous landmarks to see across these three beautiful Nordic countries. New ferry terminals also allow you to board ferries directly and access the coastal cities plus use new sea routes to ports in northern Germany, Poland, and the United Kingdom. Discover 27 Scandinavian cities including Stockholm, Malmö, Göteborg, Oslo, Stavanger, Bergen, København, Aalborg and Esbjerg... * Improved daylight cycle and weather visuals * Revised approach to detailed map modelling and vegetation * Introducing 27 new cities and ports, often larger and more detailed than the base map destinations, featuring recognizable roads and landmarks highlighting uniqueness of each of the territories * Immense nature variety across Scandinavia land (forests, fields and lakes of the south are giving way to mountainous regions filled with rock formations, cliffs, mountain valleys, and long twisty tunnels - which sometimes have even crossroads inside) * New industries to service with over 80 new cargo types which include new food, machinery, construction and bulk cargo * 12 ferry terminals new to Scandinavia plus some more added to the rest of the map, 2 large container port simulating important logistic regions of Scandinavia * New trailer models including semi-trailers for transporting livestock and trucks * Expanded roster of AI drivers * Visit Scania and Volvo Trucks factories to deliver new vehicles to dealers across Europe ----------------------------------------------------¦ The DLC costs €'17.95' ---- ¦ EXTERNAL LINKS: BUY NOW BUY ON STEAM RE-DOWNLOAD Vive La France! Vive la France ! is a large map expansion add-on for Euro Truck Simulator 2. Make your way through broad boulevards of industrial cities and narrow streets of rural hamlets. Enjoy French outdoors with its diverse looks and disparate vegetation from north to south. Discover famous landmarks, deliver to expansive industrial areas, navigate complex intersections and interchanges, enjoy visually unique roundabouts inspired by real locations. Transport a variety of new cargo to service new local French companies as well as connecting the region to the rest of Europe. * Extensive map of France to explore * 13,500 km of new roads and highways * 6,500 km of roads as a free content for the base game * Famous landmarks, recognizable places * 15 new cities * Rural French villages and sceneries * Enhanced vegetation, new forest ecosystems * New local companies to work for * French tollgate system * New industries including 5 nuclear plant zones * New cargoes to haul ----------------------------------------------------¦ The DLC costs €'17.95' ---- ¦ BUY ON STEAM RE-DOWNLOAD Italia Italia DLC expands Euro Truck Simulator 2 with SCS Software's rendition of the beautiful European country Italy with its rich history, modern industry, traditional architecture, and diverse natural environments. Experience the typical features of Italy from behind the wheel. Explore roads leading through the Apennines, where tunnels and bridges alternate with scenic vistas and curvy segments, opening the view to distant horizons. Descend from the height of mountain passes to the shores of the seas, travel from manicured farmland to wilder and more arid places. The geography and shape of Italy have led to a comparatively high concentration of cities in the Italia map expansion. Local industries contain, among others, famous places like Carrara marble quarries and Europe‘s largest Steelworks in Taranto. * 11,500 km of new in-game roads * 19 new cities, including Rome, Napoli, Palermo * Unique new 3D-assets * Realistic junctions including ring roads around big cities * Many regional industries and companies * Typical Italian toll gates and signs * Recognizable landmarks * Typical Italian architecture * Improved vegetation for the Mediterranean climate * Interesting new cargoes added * New Italia achievements to unlock ----------------------------------------------------¦ The DLC costs €'17.95' ---- ¦ BUY ON STEAM RE-DOWNLOAD Beyond the Baltic Sea Beyond the Baltic Sea DLC brings to Euro Truck Simulator 2 the countries of Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia, parts of western Russia, and the south of Finland. Dozens of new cities, towns, ports and villages, new industries, thousands of kilometers of roads await. You’ll drive through vast swathes of low lying, verdant landscape, dotted with relics of past ages, as well as stark reminders of the great upheaval of the last century. For the first time you will drive into Russia and visit the great northern metropolis of Saint Petersburg. Going further, you will enter populous and industrially rich regions of Finland, where you can enjoy the unique experience of driving efficient High Capacity Transports. You’ll meander your way around lakes and rivers, and forests of pine and birch will often close upon you as you journey through these countries of quiet, subdued beauty. Welcome to the lands beyond the Baltic Sea! * Over 13 thousand kilometers of new in-game roads * Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia to explore * Southern Finland containing major cities and industry * Russian territory including Saint Petersburg and Kaliningrad * 24 new major cities and many smaller towns * Characteristic Baltic architecture * Famous landmarks and recognizable places * Brand new unique 3D-assets * Lush climate accordant vegetation * Local AI trains, trams, and traffic cars * Over 30 new local company docks and industries * Finland-only High Capacity Transport (a tractor and two long trailers) * Baltic-region achievements to unlock ----------------------------------------------------¦ The DLC costs €'17.95' ---- ¦ BUY ON STEAM RE-DOWNLOAD Road to the Black Sea Road to the Black Sea brings three new European regions. Drivers will be able to expand their company and deliver to the countries of Romania, known for the forested region of Transylvania and the surrounding Carpathian Mountain range, Bulgaria with its diverse terrain and Black Sea coastline, and the Trakya region of Turkey which is the gateway to Europe's largest city, Istanbul. A significant parts of Road to the Black Sea map are composed of dense urban areas. From large cities to small humble villages found in the countrysides, truckers will also be able to drive on roads which lead to scenic coastlines alongside the Black Sea. These regions offer a large variety of industries for players to deliver to and from; including farms, logistics companies, mining and steel industries. * Romania, Bulgaria, and the European part of Turkey to explore * Border crossings - including feature-rich border controls * River ferry over the Danube (Dunaj) * 20 new major populated cities with garages * Europe's largest city, Istanbul * Multitude of smaller towns and settlements * Over 10,000 kilometers of roads to drive on * 22 new companies to drive for * 11 new local company docks and industries * Most famous landmarks and recognizable places * Detailed characteristic Balkan architecture * Wide range of brand new unique 3D-assets * Lush typical regional vegetation * Local AI trains, trams, and traffic cars * Horse carts - for Bulgarian and Romanian countrysides * Black Sea region achievements to unlock ----------------------------------------------------¦ The DLC costs €'17.95' ---- ¦ BUY ON STEAM RE-DOWNLOAD Bundles + Links to Buy and Download! ORIGINAL GAME - €'19.95' - BUY NOW ORIGINAL GAME + GOING EAST! - €'29.95' - BUY NOW ORIGINAL GAME + SCANDINAVIA - €'37.90' - BUY NOW ORIGINAL GAME + VIVE LA FRANCE! - €'37.90' - BUY NOW ORIGINAL GAME + ITALIA - €'37.90' - BUY NOW ORIGINAL GAME + BEYOND THE BALTIC SEA - €'37.90' - BUY NOW ORIGINAL GAME + ROAD TO THE BLACK SEA - €'37.90' - BUY NOW ALL-IN-ONE PACK - €'46.95' - BUY NOW (Use a converter for other currencies) ALL OTHER LINKS CAN BE FOUND ON THE Euro Truck Simulator 2 WEBSITE! © Source